<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can Do Us by Ninja_Babe1992</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285317">You Can Do Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Babe1992/pseuds/Ninja_Babe1992'>Ninja_Babe1992</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game Grumps, jacksepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Group Sex, Multi, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Babe1992/pseuds/Ninja_Babe1992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has a fantasy including Dan and Sean. Imagine her surprise when they tell her they want her too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Avidan/Reader - Relationship, JackSepticEye/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can Do Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never in my life did I think I’d be attracted to two men at the same time. They were both men I looked up to and respected. Sean "Jacksepticeye" Mcloughlin and Danny “Sexbang” Avidan came into my life around the same time. I am the younger sister of Ryan from SuperMega so I spent a lot of time with them both. Dan and Sean were both sweet, smart, funny, and downright sexy.  </p>
<p>I also uncovered a fantasy I never knew I even had or would be into. One night I had a rather intense dream. The gist of it was Sean, Dan, and I involved in a threesome. When I woke up I wished the dream was real. As much as I would like it to be I didn’t have the first clue how to approach them about it. I couldn’t just be like, “Hey Sean, Danny I have a huge crush on both of you. Wanna have a threesome?” They’d probably laugh in my face.</p>
<p>One day I was lounging around the Grump space. Sean and SuperMega were filming with Arin and Dan. Idly scrolling through my phone I felt eyes on me. I looked up to see Dan and Sean smirking. I asked, “What’s up guys?” They didn’t say anything and sat next to me. Sean was on my right and Dan on my left. Sean says, “Come on Y/N. Dan and I may be a lot of things, but blind isn’t one of them.” “We know you want both of us...at the same time,” Dan adds on. I froze not knowing what to say.</p>
<p>“If you need some time to think it over Y/N we can wait.” “Yeah. Sean and I don’t want you to do something you’re not ready for.” “Guys it’s not that at all. I just never imagined you guys agreeing to it.” “Are you kidding Y/N? Have you seen yourself? Sean and I have wanted you for a while. We just needed confirmation that you wanted us too. The looks you gave us when you thought we weren’t looking were just that. I’m not one to deny a pretty lady.” “Neither am I,” Sean replies.”Okay let’s do it. Where? When?” Dan suggests, “We can at my place. I have a massive bed that can easily support all three of us. Saturday Barry is going back to New York for a family thing.” We all agreed and headed home.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>*Saturday*</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Well today is the day. I’ll admit I am a bit nervous, but mostly excited. I got in the shower taking my time to shave and exfoliate anywhere I felt needed it. I picked out a special set of lingerie I’d been saving just in case. I put on a cute floral sundress over it and some wedges. Then I straightened my hair since I don’t very often and did some simple make up. As I finished I got texts from Dan and Sean:<br/>
<em>D- Looking forward to tonight ;) </em><br/>
<em>S- Can’t wait to see you ;)</em><br/>
<em>Y/N- Me too. See you soon ;)</em></p>
<p>Then I grabbed my keys heading out the door. Dan’s place wasn’t far from mine thankfully. I pulled up seeing Sean was already there. I sat in my car for a few minutes still trying to process that this was actually happening. Finally, I made my way to Dan’s door and knocked. He answered saying, “Wow. Y/N you look beautiful.” “Thanks Dan.” He moves aside letting me in. Sean looks at me saying, “Looking good Y/N.” “You too Sean.” Dan speaks again saying, “Maybe we can order some food and watch a couple movies first.” “Sounds good. I’m starving.” Dan orders some take out as Sean and I choose a movie. We decided on a random comedy we’ve seen several times. They sat on opposite sides of me again. Soon the food arrived and we ate while laughing at the movie. That was another thing I loved about Dan and Sean, hearing them laugh.</p>
<p>The first movie ended and Dan chose another. This one I could tell was a bit more sensual. I guess he was trying to set the mood or something. About halfway into it I felt a hand on each one of my legs. Sure enough Dan and Sean each had a hand on my thighs. I was definitely being affected by them just rubbing small circles inching closer to where I wanted them most. I tried to keep my focus on the movie, but these handsome devils were definitely making it difficult.</p>
<p>Dan takes it a bit further moving my hair away from my neck and biting my ear as he asks, “You ready for us baby girl?” I nod as he turned off the tv and the three of us went to Dan’s bedroom. He wasn’t kidding about the bed, it was huge. Sean asks, “Is there anything that’s completely off the table?” “Like what?” “Like is double penetration an option or…?” I’d only had anal sex once or twice and it didn’t feel particularly bad. “I’d be open to it.” Then I asked seductively, “Why Sean? You wanna fuck my ass?” “Definitely, but first I want to fuck that pussy.” “Not before I’ve had a chance to taste it,” Dan replies. "So do you want Sean and I to wear condoms or what?" "I have an IUD. No need to worry boys." </p>
<p>I stood in front of them and removed my dress exposing my lingerie. “Damn Y/N. You really are beautiful,” Dan says. I walked toward them kissing Dan first then Sean. They both stripped down to their boxers and I admired the two men in front of me. Their bodies were so different, but so sexy in many ways. All three of us laid on Dan’s bed so I was in the middle. Sean grabbed my face kissing me roughly as Dan worked his way to my breasts. He leaned me up a bit to unfasten my bra and pulled it from me exposing me to him. As Sean continued to make out with me Dan teased one nipple with his hand and taking the other in his mouth. I moaned through the kiss with Sean as Dan asked, “You like that baby?” I just moaned again as he kissed down my stomach reaching the waistband of my panties. His thumb rubbed against my clit through the lacy material. “Damn Y/N. You’re so wet already. Sean move behind her and play with her breasts while I eat her out.” “With pleasure.” </p>
<p>I sat up so Sean could get behind me. I turned my attention back to Dan as he was hooking his fingers into the waistband of my panties pulling them down. Dan kisses my inner thigh teasing me further. Then he dives right in licking and sucking my clit making me cry out, “Fuck Dan!” While Dan let out a pleased moan against me Sean teased and pinched both of my nipples adding to the pleasure I was feeling. I maneuvered myself so I could reach behind me and palm him through his boxers, he was quite thick.  With my other hand I reached down and tangled my fingers in Dan’s hair. “God you love this huh Y/N?” Sean asks. “Yes. I do. I’ve wanted you both for so long.” I felt Dan plunge his tongue inside of me making me grip his hair tighter as I moaned. “Oh god Dan. If you keep doing that I’m gonna cum.” “Cum then baby. Mmm. You taste so good, like the sweetest dessert. Cum in my mouth.” He was very talented  with his tongue and not long after I came hard. Dan kissed his way back up my body and kissed my lips. I could taste myself, but I didn’t care. </p>
<p>Sean gets up taking off his boxers telling me, “Get on your hands and knees Y/N. I’m gonna fuck you while you suck Dan off.” Without hesitation I get into the position as Dan lays on the bed already having removed his boxers. I looked back at Sean as he teased my pussy with the head of his cock before pushing inside. Dan turns my head back toward him and says, “Blow me baby girl.” I definitely saw why he called it Excalibur. He was massive. I took Dan into my mouth feeling him gently thread his hands through my hair. Dan asks, “How does she feel Sean?” “So good man. Better than I imagined.” I continued to take Dan further down and heard Sean moaning behind me.  I pulled away from Dan to moan, “Oh my god Sean, fuck me.” “Shit Y/N you’re so tight.” I turned my attention back to Dan and moaned around him as Sean continued to fuck me. </p>
<p>Dan says, “Fuck baby girl that mouth looks so good on my dick.” Sean pulls out not wanting to cum yet. He asks, “Dan where do you keep your lube?” “Top drawer.” Sean gets off the bed going to the nightstand finding what he was looking for. “Baby girl if you feel as good as Sean says you do I’m looking forward to this now more than ever.” I lowered myself onto Dan’s cock listening to him groan as I took him all the way to the hilt. “Fuck Y/N. Wait a second because if you move right now I’m going to explode.” “Oh just wait till you really start fucking her Dan.” Sean adds while lubing my ass. “Y/N relax for me okay?” I tried not to tense up as Sean entered me. Once he was fully in this was a whole new experience. Dan let Sean set the pace and they both began to thrust in and out of me. This was better than any fantasy or dream being fucked senseless by two of the hottest men I’d ever seen. The way they moaned and groaned while they fucked me was beyond hot.</p>
<p>“Better than fantasy Y/N? Dan asks while reaching up, cupping my breasts in his large hands. “So much better. I’m so fucking full right now. You both feel so good.” “So do you baby girl. Damn your pussy is gripping my dick so tight.” “I told you dude. Her ass feels just as good.” “Oh Y/N you’re a dirty girl, letting two men fuck you at the same time. Isn’t she Sean?” “That she is Dan. She’s such a slut for us.” They were right. I was getting railed by them and absolutely loving it. “Goddamn Sean, Dan. Fuck me please.” I leaned down kissing Dan again this time letting his tongue in my mouth. I pulled away to say, “Fuck I’m gonna cum soon.” “Let go baby. Cum for us.” Sean pulls my hair forcing my head up as he growls in my ear, “Now.” And that was it. I came harder than I ever had before. The pleasure was so intense and I never wanted it to end. Their names fell from my mouth as I rode out my high. As I came back down Sean and Dan were close to their ends as well. Sean asks, “How do you want it Y/N?” “Cum inside me, both of you, please.” As soon as the ‘please’ left my lips I felt them both cumming which oddly enough triggered another orgasm. All three of us were spent and collapsed on the bed. “Thank you guys so much for doing this.” “Of course Y/N. Sean and I care about you.” “It was our pleasure too sweetheart.” I sighed contently as they both cuddled me. As we laid there I realized it was more than a crush. I was in love with them, both of them. Now I'm in an even bigger mess.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first attempt at something like this. I hope you guys like it. Don't be shy to tell me what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>